Chocolates de los Recuerdos
by CieloDistante
Summary: Luna quiere tener a alguien en el día de San Valentín pero nunca creyó que las cosas pasarían así.


**Hola, les traigo mi primer oneshot, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books".**

* * *

**Chocolates de los recuerdos**

\- ¡Es San Valentín! – Luna oyó como Ginny exclamaba con felicidad. Como se le hizo costumbre, ella estaba sentada con sus amigos en la mesa de los Grynffindor pero ni así pudo alejarse de la euforia de las chicas por el dichoso día. No es que odiara San Valentín, es más siempre recibía y enviaba regalos a su querido padre pero sentía que le faltaba algo, sentía que necesitaba a una persona especial con quien compartir ese día.

\- Lo sé, pero ese no es motivo para entusiasmarse tanto – Hermione siguió comiendo con elegancia y a ignorar los murmullos de las chicas a su alrededor, ella al igual que Luna no se sentía cómoda con ese día, pero a diferencia de la rubia Hermione pensaba más en sus notas y en la solución de los infinitos problemas que lograban meterse sus amigos, Harry y Ron, cada año en el colegio, y eran tantos como para estar pensando en romance.

Luna suspiro y se paró de su asiento para poder irse, prefería ser excluida de la conversación antes de que a Ginny se le ocurra involucrarla y buscarle posibles pretendientes con quienes pasar el "día del amor".

\- Chicas me voy a dormir, nos vemos luego – Dijo Luna de forma soñadora, Hermione asintió ya teniendo una idea del porqué de su necesidad de irse, aunque nadie más pareció notarlo. Los chicos vieron extrañados a la chica y Ginny salto de su asiento para detenerla.

\- Luna no puedes irte ¡Aun debemos preparar nuestro San Valentín!

\- Ya deja tu San Valentín, no has parado de hablar sobre eso en todo el día – Ron gruño con la boca llena, para desagrado de su hermana y Hermione.

\- Y tu aprende a hablar con la boca cerrada, por eso es que te la pasas quejándote de la felicidad de los demás y no con una novia – Ginny vio a su hermano ceñuda.

\- N-no tengo novia pero tengo admiradoras, mira… - dijo sacando una carta perfumada - …me la dieron hoy, y no estoy hablando de eso todo el día ¿verdad Harry?

Harry tosió y miro a su mejor amigo para luego ver a la pelirroja que lo miraba con atención y podría jurar que era la misma mirada que daba la señora Wesley a los gemelos cuando se metían en problemas. Hemione volteo la vista al ver que su amigo la miraba con ruego por su ayuda.

\- ¿Eso es cierto Harry? – Ginny miro seria al chico que le invadía en cada pensamiento.

\- Bueno estuvo alardeando desde temprano – Harry le envió una mirada de disculpa a su amigo.

\- ¡Harry!

Nadie más que Hermione noto que Luna aprovecho el momento para irse y al cerebro del trío dorado no le faltaba mucho para seguirle el ejemplo al ver la nueva discusión de los hermanos.

000000000000000000

Una chica rubia iba tarareando una melodía y pensando en que regalarle este año a su padre por el día de San Valentín, estaba tan concentrada que no vio por donde iba… …hasta que choco con Cho Chang.

\- Auch, eso dolió – la asiática vio a su compañera de casa mientras se disponía a recoger todo lo que se le cayó por el choque.

Luna ayudo a Cho a recoger las cosas hasta que vio que la mayoría de los objetos eras ingredientes para cocinar - ¿Vas a cocinar?

Cho Chang vio a la rubia con vacilación, sin saber cómo evitar el tema.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Tienes unos toporsolos en tu cabeza.

\- ¿Toporsolos?

\- Si, son criaturas que entran en tu cabeza y te confunden. Estabas confundida ¿verdad? – Luna ladeo la cabeza al ver mejor a la asiática. Tenía algo distinto, como que más alegre.

En vez de responderle Cho Chang agarro el brazo de Luna y la llevo hacia el cuadro del frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera para ingresar después a la cocina – Voy a preparar chocolates al ser amado. Es una costumbre de mi país preparar chocolates el catorce de febrero y recibir otros en el día blanco.

\- ¿Tienes novio? – Luna con toda y su cara soñadora se le pudo notar su asombro, después de la muerte de Cedric y de lo que paso con Harry no le había oído algún interés amoroso.

\- Si, es muggle, lo conocí en las vacaciones – sonrió feliz recordando a su chico – pero no le digas a nadie, estoy cansada de que se metan en vida privada y menos ahora con esta tensión entre el lado del bien y el mal.

Luna asintió comprensiva y en un acuerdo mutuo, ambas prepararon juntas los chocolates con la ayuda de una receta que trajo la asiática. La asiática agradeció de verdad tener a alguien a quien contarle su secreto y que la ayude con su regalo.

00000000000000000

\- Quedaron perfectos – Cho probo un chocolate y le dio uno a su reciente amiga, mientras cocinaban la mayor noto el silencio de Luna con el tema de San Valentín y uso su inteligencia y la sutileza para averiguar sobre su inquietud. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber lo solitaria que se sentía Luna con esos temas festivos en pareja y como agradecimiento le dio un paquete de los chocolates ya hechos.

\- Pero son para tu enamorado – Luna intento devolverle el obsequio.

\- Un regalo no se regresa y tengo más que suficientes para toda una familia entera. Además te lo daré en agradecimiento, y quien sabe, es posible que hasta puedas encontrar a alguien a quien dárselo.

\- Al único que podría dárselo seria a mi padre – Luna suspiro derrotada a conservar los chocolates.

Cho sonrió y le entrego uno de los dos paños para limpiar el desorden que habían dejado – Yo pensé que tenía mala suerte en el amor y que me quedaría sola siempre – Cho le dio una mirada nostálgica – pero conocí a la persona que me hizo cambiar de idea, llego tan de repente y puso todo de cabeza que siento que ya no soy la misma que era el año pasado. ¿Crees que a ti no te podría pasar lo mismo?

Luna miro a la asiática en silencio, sin saber que decir y sin querer romper la magia que se creó en el ambiente.

0000000000000000

\- ¿Pero qué hare contigo? – Luna vio el paquete bien adornado entre sus manos y suspiro sin tener una respuesta exacta – los torposolos me invadieron también.

Iba caminando por un pasillo desierto y estaba por decidirse si ir a su habitación a dormir o a ir a la lechucería a enviarle los chocolates a su padre cuando oyó unos golpes cerca. Quiso seguir su camino pero no podía ignorar el segundo golpe, parecía que alguien estaba molesto y hasta podría haber un inocente sufriendo un maltrato, así que fue a investigar a ver si podía ayudar de alguna manera y lo que vio fue igual o más impactante de lo que creyó. Ahí estaba Vincent Crabbe de Slytherin, golpeando la pared con enojo y gritando con rabia.

\- ¡Estúpido Malfoy! ¡Estúpida guerra! – cada grito era un golpe más a la pared, golpeo hasta que se sangro los nudillos y con una última estocada se tiro al suelo agotado – estúpido yo.

Luna vio al chico con el corazón en la garganta, se notaba por sus gritos todo lo que guardaba en su interior y era algo que pegaba profundo, también noto lo delgado que se había puesto y los músculos ganados de lo que seguramente eran entrenamientos intensos. Debía de irse antes de que notara su presencia y se desquitara con ella sus pesares, debía irse… …pero no pudo, dejarlo ahí con todo ese dolor era lo mismo que ignorar las realidades del mundo y seguir viviendo en la ignorancia, era igual que ver una atrocidad y solo voltear y fingir que nada pasaba, y ella no podía hacerlo.

Pero tampoco podía acercarse, debía de haber alguna forma de evitar que se siguiera lastimando sin arriesgarse a ella misma. Una idea se le vino a la mente y vio los chocolates en sus manos, **"hasta puedas encontrar a alguien a quien dárselo"**, y como si fuera un plan hecho al detalle por alguien, vio lo irónico de la situación.

Luna uso magia para escribir una carta al paquete y hacerlo flotar hasta donde se encontraba el chico y espero a que él lo notara.

Por otro lado, Vincent estaba maldiciendo toda su vida, sus errores, pero sobre todo a su cobardía por no poder encarar la situación en la cual estaba atado. No era el único, había observado a Draco Malfoy ser abrumado por las órdenes de Voldemort. Estaba confundido y quería una señal para saber qué camino tomar, quería estar seguro de no cometer más errores de las cuales se pueda arrepentir después. Suspiro con burla, como si las señales de verdad cayeran del cielo así de fácil.

Estaba tan distraído que no vio el paquete de chocolates sino hasta que le cayó encima. Vincent agarro el paquete con recelo y miro a todos lados para a quien le pertenecía, estaba preocupado de que alguien lo haya visto u oído todo lo que dijo hace unos segundos atrás. Cuando no vio a nadie, se atrevió a usar su varita para ver que no estuviera hechizado y no volver a caer dormido, algo que lamenta ya que piensa que fue muy patético de su parte el haber caído es tan obvia trampa en segundo año.

No había nada sospechoso en el paquete, así que con más confianza lo acerco para verlo mejor y cuando encontró una pequeña carta la leyó:

"**Todos cometemos errores y tenemos cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos en la vida pero es lo que hacemos después de eso lo que nos da la oportunidad de cambiar"**

No sabía por qué pero probo uno de los chocolates y con lágrimas en la esquina de los parpados sintió que esa era la señal que necesitaba, ya no importaba que alguien más lo hubiera visto o que escuchara sus patéticos gritos, solo importaba que gracias a eso algo cambio en su interior, veía todo más claro y sentía la fuerza de hacer lo que tanto estuvo reprimiendo por años.

Nunca vio a la chica oculta que después de ver que él estaría bien, se fue y espero que algo bueno hubiera salido de su acción y que Vincent Grabbe pudiera encontrar la paz que tanto parecía necesitar.

000000000000000000000000

**10 años después**

Había una casa hogareña pintada de blanco que tenía vista al mar, había algunos animales míticos cercanos, como el ave fénix en una rama, había sospechas de que fuera Fawkes el ave del fallecido Dumbledore, o el hipogrifo que descansaba en el pasto, y como ellos había otras muchas criaturas que merodeaban alrededor o cerca de la hogareña casa blanca.

De adentro de esa casa se escuchaba una dulce voz cantando una melodía de forma distraída. La dueña de la voz estaba en la cocina preparando unos chocolates especiales para ella, aunque pensándolo bien también para su marido eran muy especiales, ellos nombraron a esos chocolates los Chocolates de los Recuerdos. Aun recordaba la vez en que todo empezó y como gracias a eso tiempo después empezó una relación con el chico que se gano su corazón, ambos pasaron por mucho, incluso se sintió desfallecer cuando le dijeron que su novio casi muere por unas llamaradas creadas por un mortífago.

\- Eso se ve delicioso – salió de sus recuerdos y sonrió al sentir los brazos musculosos de su esposo – Siempre son deliciosos.

\- Eso es porque siempre los preparo con cuidado y amor, cielo – la mujer beso los labios de su esposo para luego seguir con sus chocolates - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

\- Bien, nada nuevo – él trabajaba como Auror, quería ayudar de algún modo a evitar que se repitan las atrocidades de los mortífagos, sobre todo ahora que tenía a alguien a quien proteger y a quien darle un futuro más brillante. El hombre se sentó en la silla del comedor y vio distraído a su esposa – siempre he tenido la duda pero ¿Por qué me diste esos chocolates ese día?

La mujer dejo de tararear y pensó bien en su respuesta, de recordar.

\- No lo sé, solo vi que tenías muchos toporsolos en tu cabeza y lo único que pensé fue en darte los chocolates.

El hombre suspiro con desgana para luego reír con sarcasmo y humor, era su esposa con quien estaba hablando y ella no era como las demás - ¿Es enserio? ¿Sabes todos los dolores de cabeza que sufrí por eso? Y cuando busque sin cansancio a la persona que me dio esos chocolates, hasta casi pensé que Cho fue mi salvadora al ver como preparaba sus chocolates ¡Vaya error! Me cacheteo cuando le pregunte si ella preparo esos chocolates ese día de San Valentín.

La mujer se rio con humor – pero fue gracia a tu insistencia que ahora estamos casados ¿no?

\- Si, pero…

\- Y cuando supiste que fui yo, no me reclamaste ni me amenazaste por haberte espiado aquel día.

\- Es cierto, pero eso no…

\- Y gracias a que hiciste todo eso y que traicionaste a Voldemort en el momento más crucial es que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de crear una familia.

\- Si, lo sé, pero, espera… ¿tu estas…?

Su esposa sonrió con diversión y asintió como única señal afirmativa.

Vincent salto y se acerco con precaución a su mujer - ¿Luna por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No deberías estar haciendo esfuerzos y debemos ir hacerte los chequeos y …

Luna puso un dedo en sus labios cuando él empezaba a desesperarse y le miro con cariño para calmarlo – Vincent estoy bien, ya vi al médico y todo está bien. Sobre lo otro, no te lo dije antes solo para ver esa cara graciosa que estás haciendo ahora.

Luna rió al ver el puchero de su marido y lo beso de nuevo pero no espero a que Vincent la cargara de repente y apagara todo en la cocina con un hábil movimiento de su varita.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?

\- Quiero celebrar con mi mujer y ver a mi pequeño en tu vientre.

\- P- pero los Chocolates de los Recuerdos…

\- Los comeremos después, tenemos todos los días para recordar y para disfrutar, ahora quiero disfrutar.

Luna se sonrojo pero aun así beso con dulzura a Vincent y pensó en lo agradecida que estaba porque San Valentín existiera, ya que fue ese día en el que le dio sus chocolates al hombre al cual ama. Fue en San Valentín el día que él le propuso salir y el día en el que le pidió que se casara con ella.

Claro que todo fue arreglado de esa forma para recordar ese día como especial para ambos, pero también es el día que le recuerda las palabras que una vez le dijo Cho Chang, aparecerá una persona sin que lo esperes y puede ser el indicado que llegue hasta lo más profundo de tu corazón a desarmar toda tu vida y llenarla al mismo tiempo… y hasta llegar a crear una familia, por eso ella siempre le cocinara los Chocolates de los Recuerdos, en ese día tan especial para los dos.

**Cupido está loco por estar tirando flechas con una venda en los ojos, pero tal vez esa sea la mejor forma de acertar al corazón ya que el amor llega sin avisar y hay veces que nunca se va, se queda en el lugar más vulnerable y hermoso de todos. Llega a cambiar tu vida para siempre.**


End file.
